Oath of Blood (5e Paladin Archetype)
The following subclass makes use of spells and mechanics present in the Dark Arts Player's Compendium, which Blackbando is unaffiliated with. Please support the original creator, his work is amazing. Oath of Blood Taking on aspects of evil is typically seen as a symbol of corruption, that one's pure soul has been tainted by a black evil, and that it must be purged. This is not the case for paladins that partake in the blood rite required to swear the oath of blood; called red knights by some, and blood warriors by many, those who take on this oath know how foul forces act best by using their own magic-hemomancy-against them. Tenets of Blood The tenets of blood are very harshly enforced, as many who strive down this path are unable to control their minds once exposed to the dark magics they now cast, with the tenets being the only thing keeping these paladins still heroes. Bleed for Victory. '''Every battle where you are unharmed, and yet your allies are, is a lost battle. Your job is to protect others, not yourself. ''Never Bargain. ''With your mind so close to the brink of corruption, many vile creatures-devils, vampires, and more-shall try to take advantage of you. Give them no quarter. ''Never Forget.'' By swearing this oath, you claim that you shall not give into your damned gift. You are not a foul vampire; you are a hero of the people, and you shall remember that. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Chain of Carnage. '''As an action, you thrust your holy symbol towards a creature within 30 feet of yourself, and force it to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, spectral chains bind both you and the creature together, for 1 minute. During the minute, whenever you expend hit points to cast a hemomancy spell, the creature takes necrotic damage equal to half of the amount of hit points you expended. '''Dark Life. '''As a bonus action, you create a crimson translucent shield around yourself. You gain temporary hit points equal to three times your paladin level, for 1 minute. Unlike regular temporary hit points, temporary hit points gained from this Channel Divinity option can be expended to fuel spells with the hemomancy tag. '''Aura of Scolding Starting at 7th level, when a creature commits foul acts, you warn them of not receiving presents this year. As a reaction to a creature within 10 feet of yourself that can hear you making an attack on an allied creature, you can scold it righteously, dealing 1d12 psychic damage to the creature. Creatures that do not understand any language are immune to this feature. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Good Tidings Beginning at 15th level, a hearty laugh and pat on the back can make others feel warm and fuzzy inside. When you use your Lay on Hands feature, a creature gains temporary hit points equal to half of the healing received (min 1 temporary hit point), which last for 1 hour. Additionally, while a creature has temporary hit points from this feature, it has resistance to cold damage. Vampire Lord At 20th level, as an action, you change yourself to look like a powerful frost spirit of holidays. You activate your Deliver Gifts Channel Divinity option as part of the same action, without expending your Channel Divinity, and for 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * When you damage a creature with an attack, your Lay on Hands pool regains 1 hit point. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes